You Know You Love Me
by FlawlessPrincess21
Summary: Amber Sarin, ever the troublemaker, is put into detention for an hour and she meets the one, the only, Sirius Black! She soon finds that his charming personality can also be poisoning when he starts purposely pushing her buttons. Now she can't tell if she loves him, or loathes him. One minute, he's a cruel teenage alpha male, and the next he's a helpless puppy. Based on an RP
1. Chapter 1

Amber Sarin sat down in detention. She was sufficiently pissed that she was missing the Hufflepuff V. Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Quidditch was her life; her passion. She was the chaser on the Gryffindor team and was pretty damn good at it. She twisted her black hair up into a ponytail and took her seat in the unsupervised classroom. She couldn't leave because Professor Flitwick put a charm on the door that prevented her from doing so until she served the full amount of time.

She sighed and looked around, finding it was only her and one other student that night. Leaning back in her chair she smirked.

"So what are you in here for, Black?" She asked lazily.

"Oh, the usual. Turned Snape into a hamster," Sirius Black smirked and flicked his dark hair out of his eyes. He was wearing his usual school uniform, his white button down, sleeves rolled up and red and gold tie loosened.

"Nice." She chuckled, propping her feet up on the chair in front of her.

"Yeah, you?" He inquired, slightly interested

"Somehow they found out it was me who let the Cornish Pixies loose in the Slytherin Common room." She smirked proudly.

"How delightful. The Slytherins deserve to have some excitement in their lives," Sirius said in a bored tone. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes

Amber rolled her amber colored eyes and rummaged through her robes, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Putting one between her lips and lighting it before glancing at him, "Want a cig?" Sirius opened one eye and looked at the pack she was holding.

"I'd rather not," He said before shutting his eye again. He sighed.

"Alright." She shrugged, putting the pack away and taking a long drag. "Since when have you started turning out a smoke? You cleaning up your act?"

"I only smoke when I'm troubled," Sirius murmured. He yawned and stretched. "I consider myself quite content at the moment"

"Alright." She shrugged again, tilting her head back and blowing out the smoke. "Im just an addict." Amber chuckled, shaking her head.

"I never would have guessed," Sirius said, snickering at her careless and blunt attitude. She rolled her eyes, flicking some of the ashes to the floor.

"So whens the next Quidditch match?" She took a drag, "You're beater, right?"

"Yeah, and I really have no clue when it is, James usually keeps track of when the matches are," Sirius said, clearly not concerned. She nodded and took another drag.

"I'll have to ask him later. So. Anyways. Is the rumor about you and McKinnon true?" She glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her, clearly amused.

"And what rumor would that be?"

"You two are dating?"

"Dating?" Sirius muttered before laughing. "Why do you care?"

"Just wondering if its true." She shrugged, taking a drag. She looked out the window and saw that it was nearly dusk. They still had half an hour to kill before detention would be over. She turned her attention back on Sirius.

"It's not," He answered bluntly.

"Didnt think so." She nodded.

"You didn't?" He asked, intrigued now that the conversation was about himself

"Nahh. No offence, but didnt think you'd settle down for one girl." She shrugged, glancing at him. Sirius laughed, his bark like laughter

"I don't think that's true," he said finally calming down

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I would settle down with one girl, someday," He said, shrugging "I mean, what girl wouldn't want to settle down with me?" He began laughing again, pleased with himself

"Not like that. You've been with a lot of girls and I just didnt see you settling down with one." She shrugged.

"I just haven't found the right one yet," His handsome, aristocratic face now completely serious. She nodded in acknowledgement, taking one last drag before stubbing the butt of the cigarette out and getting up to throw it out the window.

"What about you? Would you ever consider settling down?" Sirius asked, watching her walk to the window

"Someday maybe. Maybe soon if I find the right guy. But I'm not about to settle my ways for any guy that would have the nerve to ask me out." She shrugged, making her way back to her seat.

"The nerve to ask you out?" Sirius whistled, "How dare someone have the NERVE to ask you out!" He widened his grey eyes in faux shock

"It would take nerve to ask me out." She smirked and shrugged again. "I didnt mean it the way you took it."

"Because you think you're so tough that guys are afraid of you?" He shook his head and chuckled

"I know a few are." She laughed quietly. "Arent you afraid of me, Black?" She smirked, putting her feet up on his desk.

"Nope. It's funny because you are in no way as tough as you lead people to believe" he looked at her feet and used a rather large potions textbook to slide them off of his desk.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" She frowned, re-putting her feet up but on a different desk this time.

"It's an act," he said lazily, putting his own feet up on his desk

"Really now? And how do you know this? Please, do tell?"

"I can just tell. You wouldn't hurt a garden gnome," He said in a rather snobbish tone. She rolled her eyes.

"That's not accurate. I've smashed a few gnomes in my younger years."

"I highly doubt that," He sneered. Amber's face hardened and she pulled her feet off the desk and turned to look at him properly.

"Listen here, Black. You know nothing of me. So you can just shut it."

"Oh really, Sarin? If you're so tough, prove it!" He looked at her pointedly

"I have nothing to prove. But give me a good reason to and I will." she growled, eyes darkening in anger.

"Ha, you won't do anything. I knew it," Sirius went back to leaning in his chair.

"Give me a god damn reason and I will."

"Fine," He snickered. He reached over and plucked her pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. "Should I show these to the headmaster? Cigarettes and use of them is strictly prohibited at Hogwarts. Zero tolerance," He dangled the pack in front of her face. She glared at him, snatching them back.

"I meant an actual reason."

"Like?" Sirius narrowed his grey eyes.

"That I could just easily deny and say it was a set up." She rolled her eyes and replaced them in her pocket. "I mean something that would be actually worth it."

"LIKE WHAT?" he snapped. She shrugged, going back to her laid back and nonchalant attitude and glancing at the time to see they could leave.

"Whatever," He muttered, turning back in his own seat.

"Give me a good reason to sometime and maybe then I'll prove it." She said as she stood up and made her way to the door. "We can go, detentions over. Oh, and we have Quidditch practice tomorrow morning, just to remind you."

"Yeah, i'm not gonna go to that," Sirius said nonchalantly, remaining in his seat

"You have to. Its mandatory." She frowned, turning to him.

"Not if I have a bad bout with food poisoning," He smirked. "I have a date tomorrow that I'm not too keen on breaking. She's a Persian beauty."

"Thats why its in the morning, nit wit," She snapped irritably.

"I need time to relax before."

"And that's a stupid excuse. Some of us actually care about Quidditch and maybe have a chance to make it big." She said coldy. "And if you screw up other peoples chances because you screw up, the whole team is not going to be very keen with you. OR if you don't do your job right and stop a bludger and maybe get a team mate injured they won't be very keen with you either."

"I am one of the best players on the team, I can miss one practice. Besides, you need much more practice than I do." He chuckled, shaking his head at her anger.

"Fuck off, Black. I'm up there along side you on the best players of the team and you know it." She growled.

"You keep thinking that, love" He sneered

"Listen here," She snarled, "I've practiced almost every god damn day for the last 5 years. You better bet that I'm up there. Don't bull shit me. You know how good I am."

"Honestly, I think that Peter Pettigrew would make a better player than you," Sirius said, a small smile playing on his lips

"Shut up!" She snapped, practically shaking with anger.

"Make me," He growled.

"You have no idea how fucking hard I work for Quidditch. How much it means to me. I know I'm good. Ive been told before so don't try to bull shit me, Black." She growled, slowly making her way over to him as she talked. "So listen to me when I tell you to shut up. That you have no fucking idea about me. You're a fucking jackass to try and say what you're saying."

"You seem to have forgotten that the captain is my best friend, there have been discussions to get rid of you" Sirus said smugly, lying to make her angry. Her eyes widened a moment before narrowing again in a glare.

"Shut up. You're lying. I know you are," she snarled, trying to convince herself more than anything.

"Face it, you have no future in quidditch. Try being a house wife. I think that's more your speed," He said with a small, malicious smile. He clearly did not care that he'd just delivered a low blow. Amber clenched her fists, shaking with anger.

"Fuck off. You're wrong," She said slowly, her voice was also shaking.

"I'm never wrong," He said chuckling

"SHUT UP. YOU ARE." She snarled.

"You shut up," he said childishly

"You're a fucking jackass. You're wrong."

"You know that I'm right. Accept it"

"You're wrong. I know it," she shook her head, turning her back to him. Her toes curled with anger inside of her black leather boots.

"You know that you haven't been playing up to par lately" He cackled. "Everyone has noticed."

"They have?" She asked hesitantly, sharp exterior faltering for a moment before going back. ''You're lying. Ive been at the top of my game." She said more to reassure herself.

"HA! You got hit by a bludger last game because you failed to dodge it in time."

"I was distracted that day." She snarled. "Stop this. You're lying."

"Fine, don't believe me. But also, don't pretend like being distracted is a valid excuse. You were too damn slow to dodge a bloody bludger," Sirius rolled his eyes and flicked his black silky hair out of his face.

"STOP IT!" She yelled, her voice cracking. Having had enough she turned quickly and slammed her fist into his jaw before turning and running out, sniffling.

"Damn it" He muttered, making sure that his jaw was not broken. He smiled to himself once he made sure that he was ok. He finally broke her façade

Amber ran up to the owlery, the only place she could usually smoke without getting caught, her eyes welling up. When she got there she fumbled around in her robes and shakily lit a cigarette, closing her eyes tightly in fear of the tears spilling over.

Sirius looked down the hallway and sighed when he saw that she was nowhere to be seen. _'maybe I went too far_..' he thought

Taking a long drag she told her self over and over again that he was lying, that it wasn't at all true. Tears spilling over she breathed out the smoke, choking back a sob. Quidditch was pretty much her life. She worked everyday on it. Studied it. Memorized every play. He was lying, of course he was. Just then, Amber heard someone approaching from behind.

"Hey. It was true." Sirius said from behind her. He had his hands in his pockets and he was looking sheepishly up at her. "I was just trying to make you mad...sorry,"

She didnt look down at him, refusing to let anyone see her like this. "It was true?" She asked after clearing her throat. "Or it wasn't?"

"Damn it. sorry i can't speak, my jaw hurts like a bitch! " He snapped, "it wasn't true."

"Good." She growled, taking a long drag. "Im glad it hurts." She blew out the smoke.

"That's a disgusting habit for a girl," He noted that this was her third cigarette that evening.

"I don't care. I'll do whatever the hell I want. I dont need your damn approval," She looked down.

"I think that you strive for my approval. Taking into consideration that you're in love with me," Sirius grinned.

"No, I'm not, actually. I don't know how anyone could love a lying, deceitful, jack ass, like you. Because thats what you are." She said evenly, taking a long drag and leaning on one of the windows with her back to him.

"Every girl loves me. especially you. I'm gorgeous," He said, cocking his head to the side.

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't. So fuck off. You've been enough of an arse already." She scoffed, "And there's more to love than just looks."

"That's what ugly people say," He said breezily.

"And your personality is awful so I don't understand how anyone can love you," She said, turning red with anger.

"I love me," he laughed "You're ok, I suppose. Don't be too hard on yourself." He patted her on the back

"Do not touch me." She snapped, pushing his arm away but still keeping her face turned away. She stubbed the butt of the cigarette out and pulled out another immediately, lighting it shakily. "Honestly, Black. Did you really just come here to harrass me some more? And then you go on about how fucking beautiful you are and that Im in love with you and how I'm ugly. Seriously. Just go. You aren't helping," wiping at her eyes before taking a long drag.

"I didn't say that you were ugly. Or that I'm beautiful" Sirius said quietly. "I said that I'm gorgeous," He laughed.

"Just shut up and go away." She muttered, shaking her head.

"What's your problem?" Sirius stopped laughing and asked, exasperated. "You act as though you're emtionless and careless, but right now you're acting like a hormonal psycho."

"What do you think?!" Amber snapped, turning her head to the side to glance at him. "You fucking crush everything I've ever worked for and expect me to be fine?" her voice cracking slightly at the end.

"It was a joke. Chill. I already told you that," Sirius crossed his toned arms.

"Well, it wasn't funny." She shook her head, taking another drag. "And you honestly think that after that I'm going to be nice to you?"

"You were never nice to me''

"I offered you a smoke. Thats nice." she shrugged.

"You offered me a cancer stick? How thoughtful," He quickly shook his head "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. Again."

"Just go away." she muttered, "You've already gotten what you wanted. You saw me snap. Now just go. Wasn't that the point, and I damn well proved to you I could harm more than a garden gnome." Sirius stared at her and instinctively rubbed his jaw.

"Whatever. I give up" He muttered before sauntering off.

"I don't hope your jaw feels better." She called after him before finishing her smoke and waiting until other couldn't tell she had been crying before making her way back to the common room, hands in her pockets.

Sirius stopped in his tracks when he heard that, shook his head, and continued walking

Amber sat down on one of the couches in front of the fire when she got to the common room, nodding a hello to a few of her friends. She spent the rest of her night thinking about what happened earlier. _Am I really bad? He was right about me not playing as well as I usually do lately... _For the first time, she found herself dreading the thought of practice in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber made her way on to the pitch after changing into her gear, still upset from the night before. The brisk autumn morning was exhilarating, perfect for playing Quidditch. She forced herself to perk up, determined to do her absolute best.

Sirius walked into practice, only slightly late. Many of the players looked questioningly at his bruised jaw. Sirius noticed this and flexed his jaw muscle in annoyance. Amber glanced at him, smirking to herself as she saw the bruise. He refused to look at her, but rolled his eyes when he felt her eyes on him. She got on her broom and kicked off the ground as they started practice, running through a few plays with the other chasers. Sirius also kicked off and took his position as beater. Running through a few more plays, she glanced down as the bludgers were released, keeping an eye on them. Sirius batted a bludger away from the ring, it accidentally went flying straight at Amber. She glanced to see it coming at her, dodging it by an inch and sending a glare at Sirius. Sirius winced slightly in an apologetic manner. She rolled her eyes, getting the Quaffle and making it in the goal.

"Well, fuck you too then," Sirius muttered, batting another bludger away, this time not at Amber. Amber and the other two chasers ran several more plays, giving the keeper some good shots to go up against, him being able to stop about half of them.

Suddenly, while distracted, Sirius was knocked off of his broom from a bludger. He tumbled to the ground. Amber gave a split seconds hesitation on whether or not to help him. Darting forward on her broom she caught his wrist a few feet before he hit the ground. Looking down at him a second once she had stopped him fully she let go, letting him drop the last couple feet to the grass.

"Goddammit!" He cursed. "You couldn't set me down softly!?"

"Softly as I could, gorgeous," she said nonchalantly and shrugging before making her way back to the other chasers. Sirius looked at her in disbelief and then blushed slightly once the embarrassment set in. She glanced back, smirking at the slight blush.

"What are you looking at?!" He snapped.

"You've got something right here." She tapped her chin the same spot where the bruise was on his before going back and resuming the plays. He narrowed his eyes and then winced at the thought of his huge bruise. The chasers went through drills and plays, Amber not glancing to Sirius again. Sirius stayed on the ground. Stunned at the treatment he was receiving. Amber did not feel bad one bit. He said she was all act. She decided she'd prove she wasnt. Plus she didnt take very kindly to being lied to and her facade being broken due to that lie.

"how dare she treat me like a...fucking house elf," he grumbled. Amber continued the normal practice, not paying attention to Sirius.

He flicked her off. She saw but ignored it and pretended she didnt see it, passing the quaffle. He flicked her off every time he saw her glance his way. He laid in the grass and made a game of it, amusing himself. She began ignoring him, not even bothering to glance his way. Her and the other chasers having to dodge bludgers several times so that when they flew a low play that went right over him she snarled, "Do your fucking job."

"Can't make me!" He said, showing her the bird once more. She glared at him a second before resuming the play, trying to ignore him once more. He snickered.

"Yeah, That's what I thought!" He called up to her. Some of his friends on the team chuckled.

"I wont catch you when you fall this time, princess!" she called back.

"PRINCESS?!" He shouted, furious

"Yeah. Aren't those the ones that need to be saved?" She shrugged, staying calm.

"That's the shit I don't like!" He yelled. "At least I'm not crying at your insults. Unlike you, who was sobbing earlier because I called you ugly!" some of their teammates _oooooooh'd, _enjoying the bickering.

"It wasn't because you called me ugly, you git." She said nonchalantly, hovering on her broom. "If you're going to try and embarrass me tell the story right, at least. Tell them how you lied. Tell them how you lied to me and made me cry. Not because of you called me ugly, but because you felt the need to try and beet me down. For no reason." She raised her chin, refusing to break composure in front of the team. "Tell them about how much of a jack ass you are. Go ahead. I will admit I was crying. I don't care."

"It was all a joke, you idiot. I was smiling and laughing the entire time. No normal person would have believed me. PLUS i apologized, but you were too damn proud to accept it. It's your own fault. You're the jerk, not me," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"No. You weren't. You were not smiling and laughing the whole time. You were sneering and being smug the whole time. If it was a joke you would have made it clear instead or constantly telling me how much I sucked at Quidditch. Lying and saying I was going to get cut from the team. That I was awful at it and everyone knew. Oh and tell them about how you were going to lie and ditch practice today."

"I _was_ going to lie and ditch practice, but I decided against it cause I'm so damn noble," Sirius smirked. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Of course you'd only address the part about you. So don't deny it and get angry when I call you princess," She spat.

"There was another part?" He asked. Their teammates chuckled. She glared down at him, staying silent for a moment.

"No wonder your family hates you. I would too." She said evenly. He blinked at her. Hurt, for the first time flickering through his eyes. He turned and walked out of the practice area and towards the dorms "Princess," She muttered before glancing around to the other teammates to see them looking between the two of them in awe, and James Potter glaring at her.

"Not cool, bringing his family into it!" James jumped off of his broom and walked to find Sirius

"I don't care." she shrugged, anger pumping through her veins but keeping a calm composure. What he had said to her was just as bad. They knew nothing about her and how much Quidditch had meant to her. How it was her escape. Pretty much the only thing she had left.


	3. Chapter 3

James found Sirius sitting on the floor beside his bed, his knees drawn up and head down. Sirius sensed someone come in and and knew without looking that it was James. "How did she know about my family?" He asked quietly, head still down. James shrugged sat next to his friend, saying nothing. He knew that when Sirius got like this, he preferred to just sit in silence. James sighed.

The team just kind of dispersed after James left, none of them saying anything. After changing out of her Quidditch stuff she made her way to the owlry, needing a smoke. Amber took a deep drag, knowing the question was going to be asked sooner or later how she knew. The answer was simple really. She observed. He was the only Black not in Slytherin and every chance they got, the other Blacks would send him a glare or a sneer and him back. In the common room she had overheard him and James talking about him going over there for holidays and even the whole summer. It was obvious really for anyone who payed attention.

James got up. He glanced down at Sirius, who was still in the same position. "He'll be like that for a while" James muttered. He then walked out of the dorm and up to the Owlry to think. "You." He narrowed his eyes when he saw Amber. Amber blew out smoke as she glanced to see James.

"That is the proper term when addressing someone else,'' She said snidely.

"What is your issue?" He glared through his glasses.

"I dont have an issue," She shrugged, putting the cigarette between her lips, the head of it glowing red as she breathed in.

"My BEST FRIEND is hurting because of your low blow. So you do have an issue," James raised his voice.

"It doesnt make a difference to me if he's your best friend of enemy. I don't care either way. I don't or have an issue."

"You're mad because he was teasing you. You know that you're a good player. He jokes. It's what he does. At the end of the day, you know that what he said was not true. BUT what you said to him is true. He doesn't have the comfort of doubting what you say. He knows that it's true," James said more quietly, but anger still very present in his tone.

"He wasn't teasing. The way he said it wasnt teasingly." She shook her head and blew out the smoke. "What he did was a low blow to me. He was convinced the way I am is an act and a facade and did everything in his power to break it. That is disgusting. And now, When I'm proving to him I'm just as cold hearted as I seem, he gets all emotional," she said, remaining calm the whole time.

"You dared him to break it."

She shrugged. "What he said was uncalled for and out of line."

"Ok, this is out of control. Your little vendetta against him is messing with the team. As your captain, I'm telling you to sort it out, or find a new sport," James raised his voice again. "And I am aware that you are the one who got violent with him, ergo the bruised jaw, so if one of you has to go, it's going to be you!"

She glanced at him, "Honestly if it was me in his position you wouldn't even bat an eyelash. It's because hes your best friend that you're acting like this, but fine. We'll sort it out." She shrugged, taking one last drag before twisting out the cigarette and throwing it out the window.

"You're right, he is my best friend, but honestly, he would have apologized by now if he was in your position and I wouldn't have to do this" James smirked.

"Sure," She murmered sarcastically, making her way to the Gryffindor common room with her hands in her pockets.

Sirius was still seated in the same, defeated position.

"You seemed troubled. Want a smoke?" She started, referencing back to when she first offered him a cig and he said he only smoked when he was troubled. "So I'm supposed to sort this out with you."

He lifted his head, his eyes were slightly puffy and red. "This is the boy's dorm" He said blankly.

"Girls are allowed in the boys dorm. Its just the guys that cant go in the girls." She shrugged.

"...That's not true, at all," He said putting his head back down

"What? Yes it is."

"No it's not because that would be a double standard," He mumbled.

"No. Literally there is a spell that makes sure that the boys cant go in the girls dorms. You should know this, aren't you constantly sneaking girls up here?" Amber crinkled her brow.

"Just go away, ok?" He burst.

"Listen here. I was told to come in here and sort things out with you. If I could leave you alone, I would. But if I don't sort this out with you I'll be kicked off the team," She sighed, crossing her arms.

"Well you're doing a fucking good job at sorting things out!" He said sarcastically, lifting his head. "And why should I care about your position on the team?" He asked, staring blankly ahead.

"I tried to offer you a smoke, thats something." She shrugged. "I'm not expecting you to care."

"It's a lousy something. And I don't care, so you can go now" He played with his tie, avoiding her eyes.

"No." she answered simply.

"Fuck!" He rolled his eyes, irritated.

"I shouldn't have brought your family into this. But you had no right to do what you did in the first place. Nor to call it out in front of the whole team. You have no idea how much Quidditch means to me." Amber lowered her tone to an almost-whisper.

"Family?" He chuckled bitterly.

"Blood relatives." She corrected. He cracked a small smile, but quickly got rid of it.

"You really want to play Quidditch for the rest of your life?" He asked. She nodded in response

"Well, as long as I can," She added.

"That's...crazy,'' he said. "Whatever. You can tell James that we sorted it all out. I don't care anymore." He got up and flopped onto his bed, eyes looking up to the ceiling.

"Why is it crazy?" She questioned, getting up.

"The fact that you have a passion."

"Do you not have a passion for anything?" She frowned. She knew that he loved hanging out and getting up to no good with his friends.

"Something other than magic and my mates, not really. I love Quidditch, but not enough to pursue it as my permanent career," Sirius bit his lip. "You're lucky."

"Not really," Amber kicked the corner of a desk softly with her boot.

"Better off than I am," Sirius sighed. Amber shrugged, turning to leave.

"I wouldn't say that. See you 'round, _gorgeous_," She added.

Sirius laughed his signature bark-like laugh "see ya."

Amber made her way down the boys dorm stairs and into the common room to see James waiting, "Sorted it out."

"Thanks" He smiled at her. "Couldn't afford to lose you." She nodded, making her way over to one of the couches in front of the fire. "He's not nearly as bad as you think he is," James said to her, sitting down next to her

"Didn't think he was bad at first. Had a nice conversation with him, even. Then he started being a jack ass," She shrugged, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"He is a jack ass, but he's a lovable jack ass," James laughed. She did respond, looking at the fire. "He's a charming mother fucker," James added, laughing.

"Not to me, at least, but I'm totally okay with that," She chuckled quietly, shaking her head.

"Well, maybe you're different. Take it as a compliment" James said, yawning. Amber shrugged, cracking her knuckles.

James winced. "Ahhh i hate that."

She stopped out of courteousy and sighed softly, pinching the brim of her nose as she felt a headache coming on. "I need a smoke." She mumbled, getting up.

"You sure smoke a lot," He commented

"I'm an addict. But, I can stop when ever I want." She smirked.

"I highly doubt that. You go for a smoke whenever you want out of a situation," James observed. Just then Sirius emerged from his room, dressed in a high end dress shirt and pants. He looked like he had just taken a shower and his hair was styled perfectly. He also has a faint cloud of fresh smelling cologne following him.

"You got me." She chuckled, putting her hands up in defeat. Glancing at Sirius and remembering what he had said before about the Persian beauty or something. She looked back at James, nodding a bye, "See ya 'round." before heading up to the owlry.

"See ya!" James said before whistling and turning his attention onto his best friend. "The shirt really goes well with your bruise!" James commented. Amber smirked to herself slightly as she heard James comment before stepping out of the common room.

_3 hours later_

Sirius slumped into the overstuffed arm chair that sat in the Gryffindor common room. He rolled his sleeves up and undid the buttons on his dress shirt, relaxing a bit. Amber was already seated on the couch, finishing the last bit of homework from the days before, not noticing him at all. Sirius closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He began lazily humming a tune. She sighed softly as she finished her work and set it off to the side, putting her feet up on the coffee table again. He, still thinking that he was alone, also sighed and changed his position in the armchair, turning sideways and hanging his legs off of the side of one arm. She glanced over when she heard movement, a little startled to see she wasn't alone and that the person was Sirius. Sirius still had his eyes closed and he continued humming a tune, his dangling foot tapping in the air. Amber recognized the tune as _The Hogwarts March._ She looked away, unsure of he knew she was there or not and how uncomfortable it would be if he didnt and she was staring. She looked to the fire, listening to him hum softly. His humming became softer and softer. She glanced over at him, figuring he was falling asleep. He sighed once more, opened his eyes and stretched/yawned, looking like a tired, young boy. Amber quickly looked away making sure he didn't see her looking at him, She ran out of cigs to run out of the awkward situations with.

"Amber? Is that you? How long have you been there?" He was suddenly alert. His face went from young sleepy boy back to arrogant teenager.

"Since before you came in here. I've been doing my homework." She struggled to look nonchalant, looking at the fire.

"Were you watching me the entire time? Why didn't you say anything?" Sirius knit his eyebrows together.

"I wasn't watching you, dont flatter yourself," She rolled her eyes. "And like I said I was doing my homework."

Sirius smirked. "Have I ever been known to _not_ flatter myself?" He smiled.

"No, cant say you have." She smirked, chuckling quietly.

"Ha! And here I was, thinking that you knew me better than that," He chuckled and looked at the fire. "Does that flame ever go out?"

"When no ones in the room, I think." She shrugged. "Otherwise, I don't think so."

"That's interesting, It only shows off when people are around."

"Or only turns on to keep people warm." She suggested, unsure if he was hinting at something. His eyes flickered over to her.

"I guess that's another way to look at it," He went back to staring at the flame, an intrigued look set upon his face. She kept her eyes on the fire as well, remaining emotionless and cracking her knuckles after a moment.

"Tell me," he said suddenly, "Which do you prefer, the fire's warmth, or it's beauty?"

"Warmth," She answered immediately without having to think about it.

"I think that I prefer to be cold than warm," He said, getting up.

"So you prefer its beauty?"

"Yes. The warmth nauseates me after a while. I guess I'm just not used to it," Sirius said, almost bitterly.

"I've learned to appreciate the warmth," She shrugged, "Warm makes me feel safe."

"I feel more alive in the cold," He said, glancing once again at the dancing flames

"I love the warmth but I also love having a cigarette when the snows freshly fallen and you can see your breath," She confessed, "Its a nice feeling."

"I suppose it is," he said, sighing. "I like to run. Especially in the snow. Makes me feel like an animal," He smiled, flashing his canine teeth. She nodded in response, glancing at him before back at the fire.

"I, uhm," He cleared his throat, "I better go to sleep now. I have like 3 exams tomorrow," He said, suddenly feeling a bit awkward.

"I should probably go, too," She mumbled, opening up her pack of smokes and biting her lip at her dwindling amount.

"Hang on," he walked into his dorm and out a few seconds later. "Here," he said, throwing her a fresh pack of cigarettes. "I don't use them anymore. They'll just go to waste here."

"Thanks." She nodded as she caught them, trying to force an appreciative smile.

"What's the matter?" he asked, sensing her apprehension.

"What? Nothing."

"Are you sure? You seemed a bit...off a second ago" He furrowed his brow.

"Yeah. Of course, I said thanks for the smokes, appreciate it." She nodded.

"No problem," He said slowly. "Good night," he walked off to his room, quietly closing the door behind him. She made her way to the owly, having a quick smoke. Sighing softly she knew she'd have to work on her smiles, she didnt do it very often.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, Sarin. Everyone knows that Sirius outed you as a little girl. You aren't so tough," Leon Feindreik teased Amber in the common room. He snatched the book she was reading out of her hands and hid it behind his back, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. Leon was a blond haired, blue eyed burly boy who wore shirts that looked as though they were two sizes too small, most likely to show off his muscles. Amber looked up at Leon with an bored expression, holding her hand out for her book.

"Give me my book, Feindreik, the only little one here is you, aren't half the 3rd years taller than you?"

"Try and get it back yourself, bitch," Leon sniggered. They were the only current occupants of the common room, considering that it was only 6:30 in the morning, and Leon was clearly taking advantage of it. Standing up, Amber soon realized that at her full height she stood at just under his chin.

"You really want to give me my book, Leon," She said, her voice low and dangerous. "Did you also see that nice bruise I gave Black?"

"Knowing Black, it was probably just a hicky," Leon scoffed. "You don't scare me, honey. I'll give you the book back, but you have to beg for it first." The girl let out a dry laugh, shaking her head.

"Me? Beg? You've got to be out of your wits. Now give me my book back, now," Amber lowered her voice dangerously. "And don't_ ever_ call me honey again." Leon shoved her, a bit roughly.

"Beg, _honey_," he said his eyes gleaming with glee.

"No," Amber growled, shoving him back once she had steadied herself. Her eyes flickered to his protruding muscles. Gulping quietly, she stood her ground. Leon grinned viciously.

Sirius entered the common room from the boys dormitory, his eyes puffy from sleep. He was wearing a plain gray tee and a pair of black and red plaid pajama pants. His black hair hung messy over his grey eyes. He looked up just in time to see Leon shove Amber to the floor. "OI!" He barked, his eyes widening. Hitting her head hard on the floor, Amber carefully sat then stood up, a hand holding her head and another on a table.

"Leon. Give me my book then leave. If you know what's good for you," She managed to command, squinting slightly at the sharp pain shooting through her head.

"You seriously just shoved her?" Sirius snarled at Leon. He walked menacingly towards him. Leon sneered.

"I see you've been saved, Sarin. Just in time, eh?" Leon spat. Amber glanced at Sirius, unsure how she felt about him coming to the rescue. She wasn't a damsel in distress.

"If I have to tell you to give me my book one more time things won't be pretty," said Amber as she turned her attention back to the bully.

"Fuck you." Leon smirked. Amber let go of her head and the table, grabbing Leon by the collar and shoving him up against the wall behind him.

"Don't test me," she snarled. Her gold eyes were darkening with fury and hatred. Leon chuckled and gripped Amber's wrists, wrenching them off of his collar. He flipped so that she was the one against the wall.

"At least try," He whispered, his breath reeked of what Amber assumed to be cheap beer. _Who the hell drinks at 6:00 am? _Amber wrinkled her nose. Sirius came up behind Leon and spun him around.

"Piss off," He punched Leon square in the nose. Leon yelped and held his bloody nose, sinking to the floor in pain. Blinking a few times in surprise, she glanced between Sirius and Leon who was now on the floor, blood pouring from his nose. Picking up her book she looked to Sirius.

"Uh, thank you," she said, rather uncomfortably. She watched Leon scurry out of the room and out the portrait hole, his face burning with embarrassment as he clutched his nose.

"No problem... that guy is a jerk. How he is in this house is beyond me," Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "You ok?"

She nodded, gingerly touching the part of her head that hit the floor hard, "yeah, fine."

"Do you need to go to the infirmary? You hit your head pretty hard," Sirius knit his eyebrows together in concern.

"No, no, no." She chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm alright, nothing to worry about, I think."

"All right..." Sirius said reluctantly. "Who the hell beats up a GIRL?" He muttered to himself.

"Who lies and crushes her aspirations of making it big in Quidditch and makes her cry, then proceeds to tell the whole Quidditch team about it so it then ruins her reputation and makes asshole like this one challenge her and put her down even more? Hmm?" She said, glancing at him.

"Woah, wait," Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. "You think that I put that prick up to that?!"

"His words exactly. 'Everyone knows that Sirius outed you as a little girl. You aren't so tough.' I never said you put him up to it. I'm just saying you're not one to be talking about whose a prick when we take into consideration what you did." She said in a bored tone, walking back to where she had been sitting before with her book.

"I thought that we already settled this!" Sirius said, exhausperated. "You were actually being acting like a normal, sane person last night!"

"Me? Sane?" She scoffed, smirking.

"Yeah, I should have known better," Sirius said in a tired tone. "You're always picking fights. I bet Leon was the actual victim."

"Out of the past two fights, including this one. Neither were my starting." Opening her book again, she propped her feet on the table in front of the chair she was sitting in.

"Unbelievable," Sirius muttered. "You save a girl's life and this is the thanks you get."

"I said thank you!" She said, looking up from her book, her lips in a small pout.

"Right. And then you proceeded to call me a prick," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Fair enough, but I still thanked you."

"Your insult cancelled it out," Sirius said, holding back a grin.

"Then the crushing my aspirations cancelled out saving me." Amber teased, chuckling softly.

"Then I guess we're on neutral ground," Sirius flopped down on the couch next to her.

"I guess so." The girl nodded, running a hand through her hair. Suddenly, she was interrupted by someone stumbling through the portrait hole.

James Potter walked into the Common room, hair disheveled and a large grin set upon his face. "Aren't we cozy," He cooed at the two of them. Chuckling, he sat down in the armchair. "Did you see what happened to Leon? Prat's bleeding out. Someone really did a number on his face."

"Is that so?" Sirius smirked, raising an amused eyebrow. Amber rolled her eyes at James' first comment before looking to Sirius.

"Yeah, that someone is Black," She said bluntly. James laughed.

"Didn't know you could punch," He teased his friend. Sirius scoffed.

"He had it coming for a long time, if you ask me," Sirius shrugged. Nodding in agreement, Amber shut her book and set it on the table her legs were propped up on. Silently thankful James didn't ask the reason.

"So what'd he do exactly?" James leaned forward, interested. _Shit!_ She mentally cursed herself for speaking too soon. Not about to say anything, she glanced to Sirius. Sirius glanced at Amber and mouthed "You tell him". He wasn't too keen on lying to his best mate, but then again, he didn't want to upset Amber...again.

"He just fucked with the wrong person." Amber shrugged, hoping James would take the vague answer.

"He fucked with you?" James looked questionably at Sirius. Sirius shot Amber an annoyed look.

"There you guys are!" Remus walked into the room, a look of irritability shown on his face. He leaned against wall by the portrait hole, crossing his arms. "Peter is having hunger pangs. We better get down to breakfast."

"Right! Let me get ready," Sirius jumped up, relieved that Remus entered at the best time. He rushed back into his room. Amber sighed softly in relief as Remus walked in and interrupted, not knowing how she would have responded.

"I got homework to do. Catch you guys later." Getting up and heading in the direction of her dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

The team hooted and hollered as they celebrated their recent win against the Slytherins in the common room. Amber grinned and congratulated a team mate as they all found their way to seats after grabbing drinks and such. Glancing around, Amber found that the only seat left available was one next to Sirius. Sirius raised his drink happily. "Those prats didn't know what hit them!" He yelled. The team whooped and cheered in reply. Sirius grinned and downed his drink, eyes flickering over to chuckled softly, nudging Sirius with her elbow.

"Good job on not falling off your broom this time, Black," She smiled. Sirius looked at her, his eyes glazed over slightly from the alcohol.

"Good job not getting knocked out of the air by a bludger," he retorted, chuckling.

"I'm not the one that that happened to, remember?" She smirked, sipping her pumpkin juice. Her poison was nicotine, not alcohol.

"I don't remember much at the moment, love," Sirius slurred, smiling thanks to a giddy girl who refilled his cup. Amber pulled the pack of cigarettes he had given her a few nights ago out of her pocket and placed a cig between her lips,

"Anyone mind?" She asked the team, making sure no one would be bothered by the smoke. When everyone shook their head that it was alright, she lit it with her wand, taking a deep drag and leaning her head on the back of the couch.

"You ought not do that anymore," Sirius said lazily, leaning his head back against the couch and closing his eyes, taking another sip of his drink.

"Why not?" She frowned slightly, blowing the smoke out at the ceiling before glancing at him. "You're not one to talk, you smoked."

"Key word. Smoked," Sirius drawled. " 's bad for you."

"So is drinking, you're going to kill your liver." She shrugged, taking another drag.

"Drinking is fine," Sirius waved a hand dissmissively. "Besides, I only do it at social events," he added. She chuckled softly, shaking her head as she blew the smoke out. "You know, you played pretty great today," Sirius mumbled through the alcohol. "You could go pro? Ever consider it?" He asked, his grey eyes bloodshot.

"Thanks, Black." Looking at the obviously intoxicated male next to her, amused. "Yeah, I want to go pro." Humoring him and not pointing out they had talked about it before and the whole team knew she was hoping to go pro.

"Lovely," Sirius murmured. "You could go pro," he repeated. Amber smiled to herself, hearing someone say she could make it, intoxicated or not, was reassuring.

"You know, I wanted to go pro once. I told my brother.. Reg-regulus," Sirius began. "H-he told mum. She d-didn't take too kindly...said that n-no son of hers..." Sirius fell back heavily, closing his eyes again. "You could go pro." Her eyes widened in surprise, unsure how to respond and deciding not to question further. Glancing at James across the couch, hoping he'd be sober enough to help Sirius to his dorm when the time came. James shot her a drunken thumbs up, clearly not picking up on her silent plea. He went back to ogling at Lily, who was perched on the table, laughing at something her friend said. Sighing softly, Amber took a long drag of her cigarette before twisting it out.

"Thanks, Black. I just hope the talent scouts will think so," she said quietly.

"Think what?" He mumbled. Remus, watching from the other side of the room, sighed and began walking over to them

"Need some help?" He smiled at Amber, gesturing to the half-passed out boy next to her. Amber nodded, smiling appreciatively at Remus,

"Yeah, I think he's had a few too many drinks," She looked back at Sirius, who looked sufficiently wasted.

"Leave it to Sirius to get rip roaring drunk within the first two hours of a party," Remus rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Do you not drink?" She raiser an eyebrow, curious.

"I do... I just know my limit, unlike this idiot," Remus laughed. He looked much healthier than he did a few weeks ago. He was almost glowing. She nodded, chuckling softly, then shrugging.

"Nicotine is my poison, not alcohol," She eyed him, wondering why he looked so much more alive now than he did before.

"I have quite a few poisons..." Remus said vaguely. "So, mind helping me get this prat to bed before he hurts himself?" Amber nodded, standing up and slinging one of Sirius' arms around her shoulder as Remus did the same but with the other arm, making their way to his dorm.

"Where...where're we goin'? Party over?" Sirius said sleepily. Remus chuckled.

"Yes, Sirius. Party over," Remus said. Smiling in amusement, she helped Remus put Sirius on his bed. Sirius, laid still, clearly deep asleep, or just passed out. Remus sighed and took his shoes off for him. Amber chuckled.

"Do you always come and rescue him after his...celebrations?" Amber asked, trying to make small talk. Remus smiled at her sarcasm.

"Pretty much. James gets just as wasted and Peter is never really any help at all," Remus shrugged. Sirius whimpered quietly in his sleep, a sound that sounded a lot like a dog begging for food.

"He just reminds me of a puppy sometimes," Amber commented. Remus raised his eyebrows, looking slightly alarmed.

"I beg your pardon?" he said nervously. Amber frowned at him, confusion etched on her face.

"I just said that he reminds me of a puppy... didn't you hear that noise he just made?" She said. Remus, immediately relaxing, chuckled.

"Oh! I just... never mind," He began picking at his nail buds. Amber, deciding not to question further, looked down once more at Sirius' sleeping frame. Remus, following her gaze, smiled.

"Quick question, if you don't mind?" Remus said suddenly.

"Hmm?" She hummed in response, raising an eyebrow.

"So you and Sirius... is that a thing?" He asked hesitantly.

"NO!" Exclaimed Amber, shaking her head. "Definitely not a thing."

"Are you sure? I mean... Do you like him, then?"

"Why would I? He was an asshole to me." She frowned slightly.

"Just the way you look at him..." Remus said, smiling slightly. "Anyways, I'm exhausted. See you later," He turned and headed back to the boy' dorms.

"No, not ay all. Trust me!" She laughed nervously. "Anyways, I'm exhausted. See you later," She turned and headed to her own dorms.

"See you on the flip side," He mumbled. Amber hurried through the common room, keeping her eyes trained ahead so that nobody would stop and talk to her. Finally arriving at her room and flopping down on her bed, she sighed softly, thinking over what Remus had said. _A thing? Sirius and I?_


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius stumbled out of the potions classroom, laughing hysterically. He and his cohorts had just finished messing with Snape and his precious potions, the result being Snape shooting a jinx at Sirius. Luckily, he ducked out of the classroom just in time for the purple sparks to smash against the wall, where he was previously leaning. Blinded by the tears of laughter, he bumped into someone, hard.

"Sorry, mate," Sirius apologized, still shaking with laughter. The boy he bumped into scowled.

"What an unpleasant surprise," the boy said coldly, regaining his balance easily and straightening his robes, his chin tilted slightly up. "Sirius." Sirius rolled his eyes lazily over, wondering who the prat talking to him was. His eyes fell upon his younger brother, Regulus Black. Regulus, like his brother, bore dark, elegant features and an air of confidence. However, whereas Sirius' eyes were constantly gleaming with humor and friendliness, Regulus' were constantly dark and uninviting. Regulus was also a good three inches shorter than his older brother and his hair was cut short and neat. Sirius' relaxed and happy nature quickly dissolved. Sirius straightened up and eyed his brother coldly.

"What're you doing here?" Sirius snapped.

"Considering I go to school here I don't understand your surprise," the younger of the two smirked.

"I meant why are you here, in this corridor. Only upperclassmen have classes here at the moment, prat," Sirius replied coolly.

"I came to deliver a message to the potions teacher from Dumbledore, if it is any of your business," Regulus said evenly. Sirius sniggered.

"Let me see that," Sirius snatched the letter from his brother's hands before he could stop him. Sirius read the letter, his eyes growing wide. "WHAT?! How? You're being transferred into MY potions class?" Sirius yelled angrily. "No! No way. No way are you following me to my classes now!" Regulus smirked, nodded, and crossed his arms in triumph.

"I'm not following, don't flatter yourself, I would never follow a blood traitor. I'm only doing as father and mother suggest, unlike you," Regulus said with pride and taunting evident in his voice

"Oh, come off it. You and I both know that ever since we were kids, you followed me around and did everything in your power to be like me," Sirius smirked back.

"HA!" The younger man let out a cruel laugh, shaking his head. "Why would I follow around and try to imitate someone who's unwanted by the family?" Sirius narrowed his eyes at Regulus.

"As if I want to be apart of that horrid family," He said, his voice low. Regulus took a step closer, a mean gleam in his eye. He had grown up since the last time Sirius really remembered, standing only a few inches shorter than Sirius.

"Yes, but everyone craves love, and you'll _never_ get it," Regulus spat. Sirius clenched his fists, resisting the urge to knock Regulus out.

"I have friends. More people like me than you. Who cares if our insane family are the only ones who love you?" Sirius said with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Only one who loves me, hmm? I think we both know that isn't correct, Sirius," Regulus said, smiling, but the look in his eyes was pure cruelty. "You love me, I will always be your widdle bwother and you can't get over that. But honestly. I hate you. And your friends are nothing, they'd leave you in a heart beat if times got rough."

"Love you?" Sirius scoffed, sadness flickered briefly through his grey eyes. They became cold again. "You're the last person I love. Face it, other than mum and dad, no one would care if you disappeared from the world. No one." Sirius said darkly.

"You would. And unlike me. Absolutely no one would care if you did, and obviously not mother or father," Regulus said. Sirius drew in a breath.

"Why don't you go play with your little locket, seeing as you don't have any friends!" Sirius snarled at him, his eyes becoming dangerously darker.

"I do have friends. More than you," He snapped, taking a step closer.

"HA! I see you sitting alone by the pond or the forest like a little creep. Did you imagine up all of these so called friends?" Sirius taunted. He was also took a step forward, sneering slightly at the brief look of hurt that crossed over Regulus' face.

"No, I didn't. They're all Slytherins, so it would seem that you wouldn't know them. But at least I have more than 4. Unlike you, stupid git. And at least I don't have to try and hump every woman I see to try and fill the void of having no family," He said cruelly, his eyes narrowing.

"You little prick," Sirius muttered angrily. He seized Regulus by the collar. "I don't think that this school needs a grimy, filthy little weasel like you roaming the halls!" He snarled.

Fast footsteps were heard down the corridor, along with a chain of curses in a female voice as Amber quickly made her way to the potions classroom, obviously late. Looking down at her potions textbook to try and memorize the ingredients for the potion they were required to make that day, she didn't notice the scene that was unfolding at first. After a moment she glanced up from her book, stopping in her tracks as she realized what was going on. "Go away, girl, this doesn't concern you," Regulus said coldly, glaring at the girl from his brother's clutches.

"Shut the fuck up," Sirius snarled, tightening his grasp, pulling Regulus' collar, choking him slightly. The younger of the two males gasped slightly, grasping Sirius' wrists to try and pull him off.

"Sirius..." Amber said hesitantly, slipping her book into her bag on her shoulder. "Let him go, he's nothing to take as a threat." Sirius maintained his grip.

"I've been letting him go for years. I think it's time he pays off his penance," Sirius said, his teeth barred.

"Ha, you're a coward, you wouldn't hurt me." Regulus laughed, glaring at Sirius. Sirius twisted the collar ever so slightly, choking him a bit further. His lip curled upward when he saw the look of panic cross Regulus' face.

"Wanna bet?" Sirius teased maliciously.

"Sirius!" Amber said firmly, catching both of their attention. "He's the coward. Just leave him. It wouldn't be right to beat up someone weaker." Sirius' eyes flickered over to Amber, acknowledging her for the first time since she arrived. He pondered what she said, sighed, and dropped Regulus to the floor.

"Get out of here," He grumbled down at him.

"I'm in your class now, remember?" Regulus growled, standing up and brushing himself off. Sirius picked up the note that had been dropped to the floor sometime during that scene. He looked at it, scoffed, and tore it to shreds.

"No today," he sneered. Scoffing in disgust, Regulus stormed off, knocking shoulders with Sirius as he did so. Sirius rolled his eyes, miming the look of disgust on Regulus' face. Amber glanced at the angry Slytherin to Sirius, before sighing softly and walking to the potions door, lightly touching his arm to get him to go too.

"You're so lucky that you're an only child," Sirius mumbled. "I'm guessing you are," He added.

"I am now," She said under her breath, sighing softly. "Yeah, lucky," Amber said louder, nodding.

"I swear, one day I will actually kill him. The Azkaban sentence would be worth it," Sirius shook his head angrily. He clearly had not heard Amber's first comment.

"Just ignore him, it isn't worth it," shrugging, she entered the classroom, finding her normal seat and ignoring the professor scolding her for being so late. Sirius merely scoffed and sank into his seat, rolling his eyes at Severus, who had just shot him yet another death glare.

Quickly Amber tried to make the potion assessment that everyone else had already completed. Suddenly she yelled a profane word and ducked just as a large explosion of bright pink came from her cauldron along with a loud _boom!_ Sirius' scowl broke out into a smile. "Nice one," he chuckled.

"Shut your trap, Black!" Amber hollered, standing up again, some of the potion having gotten in her hair in some places and changed it from a jet black to a bright pink. Sirius burst out laughing.

"Pink isn't really your color, Sarin!" he called back. A roar of laughter spread across the room as a look of horror came across the girls face as she looked into one of the shinier instruments for potion making.

"Shit..." She muttered.

"Aw, don't worry about it, Sarin," Sirius chuckled and flicked his wand lazily, restoring her hair to its natural color.

"Thanks," Amber mumbled before the professor came up to scold her for her carelessness.

"I guess we're even now. You saved me from possible expulsion from school and definite disownment from my parents and I saved you from being adopted by the Hufflepuffs for your new quirky hairstyle," Sirius grinned.

She chuckled softly, rolling her eyes but smiling. "Alright. Even." Glancing at Sirius' smiling and bright face, it was hard for her to believe that barely ten minutes ago, his face was full of full on anger and hatred. _How can he manage to switch his moods so drastically? _Amber wondered.


End file.
